Ghost of Dark
by Riyurey
Summary: "Ma..Maafkan aku" "..." Kai meringis ketika tangannya dicengkeram oleh mahluk mengerikan hingga erat dan pensil digenggamannya terjatuh. Makhluk itu terus mencengkram pergelangan tangan kai, seakan makhluk itu tak akan pernah puas hingga tangan kai patah. CHANKAI/ HUNKAI/ GSXGS/ YUR*/ HORROROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

_*Ghost of Dark*_

 _Menelusuri tubuhnya ..inci demi inci ..kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang menggairahkan_

 _Jantungku seakan berdetak dengan irama cepat bahkan aku tak peduli saat tubuhku tak memiilki jantung untuk berdetak._

 _Adrelinku seakan bertambah ganas saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan payudaranya yang lembut halus dan hangat. Tanganku terasa beringas saat kusadari tanganku menyentuh payudara miliknya dengan keras dan kuat. Hemm betapa indah tubuh ini. Pemandangan yang luar biasa saat tubuhnya meliuk lembut akibat rangsangan yang terus menerus aku berikan_

" _UHHHH ! ...uhh ..jangan diremas uhhh hemmm ter...akh lalu kencang..ahhh!" Aku tak peduli dengan suara dari gadis polos yang berada dalam rengkuhanku ini. Dia begitu candu aku tak sanggup mengehentikan permainan panas ini._

 _Hmmm ... begitu harum saat hidung ini bersentuhan dengan tengkuk leher kulit halusnya tanpa pengahalang apapun._

 _Sebelah tanganku tak berhentu menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Tubuhnya yang telanjang seakan mampu menghipnotisku untuk selalu memandangnya mengukungnya dalam rengkuhanku._

" _Ahh! SSSssi ... uhh ..jangann..di..sana terlalu uhhh ahhh sensitif ahh!" tangan ku tak tinggal diam saat kutemukan pusat gairah tubuhnya yang tersembunyi diantara kakinya. Aku memasukkan tiga jariku sekaligus untuk menemukan kehangatan di pusat tubuhnya. Perlahan cairan yang harum itu keluar dan membasahi jari-jariku. Tubuhnya berbaring membelakangiku dengan tangan kiriku yang tertindih tubuh indahnya tak berhenti untuk meremas kuat dan mempermainkan puting cantik ini. Sebelah tanganku tak lelah untuk terus memaju mundurkan jari – jari ku di dalam pusat gairahnya. Hemmm nikmat sekali ... tak sia-sia membawanya kedalam kamarku yang suram ini. Aku terus memeluknya memuaskannya sampai tubuhnya menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan kenikamtan._

" _kau cantik ...Aku ingin terus bersamamu menikmatimu ... setiap malam Kai"_

*Ghost of Dark*...

Setiap malam Kai selalu merasakan mimpi itu yang entah nyata atau palsu

Setiap malam Kai merasakan sentuhan itu terasa nyata dan mengerikan

Setiap malam Kai selalu takut karena mimpi itu memperlihatkan wajah seseoarang yang sangat Kai takuti ...

.

.

"Hah ...hah ...hah ...Mimpi itu" Kai terbangun dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan ..dan ...seksi ..dengan tempat tidur yang berantakan piama yang tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan payudara indahnya yang seksi tanpa mengenakan bawahan apapun. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang kini telah kusut dan keringat tipis di dahinya seakan memperlihatkan suatu bukti akan adanya peristiwa mengerikan yang telah Kai alami.

"Bag...Bagaimana..Tubuhku..." Kai sangat shock. Dia merasa mimpi itu terasa nyata dan panas. Kai segera mengambil selimut di bawah kakinya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan berbaring kembali. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya menahan air mata.

Kai yang sangat ketakutan mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya semalam terasa menakutkan dan ... menggairahkan. Kai tidak yakin dengan siapa melakukannya semalam tapi...kai merasa ada kejanggalan saat dalam mimpi itu bukan suara namja yang didengar tapi ...seorang ...yeoja. Kai terus memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan sampai tertidur kembali.

Sepertinya kai tak menyadari saat sesosok dengan pakaian dress panjang putih kumal telah berdiri disamping tempat tidur Kai mengawasinya dengan tatapan mata membunuh dengan tetesan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kakinya, memiliki wajah mengerikan dengan sebelah tangan memegang pisau daging seakan siap untuk menghancurkan tubuh indah itu. Kamar itu seakan bertambah suram saat sinar bulan penuh, sempurna menyinari tempat tidur kai tetapi tak mampu menutupi keindahan wajah kai yang tertidur lelah dengan bekas air mata yang menghiasi. Tubuh kai yang setengah telanjang dibalik selimut itu tak membuat kai risih dan terus melanjutkan tidurnya bahkan tak menyadari sesosok yeoja mengerikan yang berada dikamarnya

Teng ...Teng ...Teng ...

Awal yang cerah di SM _School_ di awal musim gugur.

Tak mampu membuat kai bahagia. Tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dari hari kehari membuat wajahnya yang cantik dan mempesona terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Kai terus melamun dan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Seongsengnim yang memberikan arahan pemberian tugas.

Pelajaran sejarah telah kosong, siswa siswi sibuk untuk bercanda atau mengobrol tanpa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan ketua kelas. Kai yang memang pendiam dan tak memilki teman dikelasnya hanya berdiam diri dan terus menatap keluar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Penampilannya yang cenderung kumal dan nerd memperlihatkan dirinya adalah siswa miskin hingga tidak ada satu penghuni di sekolahnya mau meliriknya atau sekedar berteman dengan dirinya dan menyadari betapa cantiknya wajah kai yang terus melamun dengan tatapan mata kecoklatannya yang indah di balik kacamata itu.

Hari-Hari kai di sekolah datar seperti biasanya. Sepulang sekolah kai akan bekerja di kedai bibi nya. Kai memutuskan untuk pindah dari Busan ke Pohang sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu setelah orang tuanya meninggal untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dan membantu bibinya.

...*Ghost of dark*...

"Hujan ..." Kai memandang kosong kearah langit sore yang gelap. Pukul 4 sore sekolah cukup sepi karena siswa siswi telah pulang dan kai masih sibuk untuk mengerjakan tugas lebih tepatnya pekerjaan rumah gerombolan geng siswi tadi yang tiba-tiba mendatangi meja kai dan meminta kai untuk mengerjakannya jika tidak ingin tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang berhasil mereka abadikan sebulan yang lalu tersebar di sekolahnya. Sederana sekali jika dikatakan kai itu cukup pendiam karena dia nerd, miskin, dan menjadi sasaran _bullying_.

Kai berkutat kembali dengan PR-PR ini tanpa lelah. Kelas sangat sepi dan semakin menyeramkan saat suara detik jam lebih terdengar karena kesunyian.

Srekkk...

Srekkk...

Srekkk...

Bunyi suara seperti sepatu yang diseret atau tubuh yang terseret...

Kai berhenti, jari-jari tangannya mengerat dan hampir mematahkan pensil digenggamnnya. Seharusnya kai menyadari resiko ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena kai takut tubuhnya akan basah terkena hujan, lantas kai lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di sekolah dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini sambil menunggu hujan sedikit reda.

Detak jantung kai semakin keras memompa saat ia merasakan makhluk yang tak meminjak lantai itu berdiri disamping meja kai dan meneteskan darah yang hampir memenuhi seisi meja dan buku-buku kai.

"Ma..Maafkan aku"

"..."

Kai meringis sangat tangannya dicengkeram erat dan pensil digenggamannya terjatuh. Makhluk itu terus mencengkram pergelangan tangan kai, seakan makhluk itu tak akan pernah puas hingga tangan kai patah.

BRAKKK

Suara daun pintu yang terbanting keras setidaknya untuk sementara dapat menghilangkan makhluk itu. Kai memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang saat ini memerah dan terdapat bekas tangan mungkin esok hari akan menghitam.

"Apa sudah selesai hem ? ..." Gadis dengan tinggi badan yang sangat tinggi perlahan mendekati kai tak memperdulikan aksi membanting pintu yang telah ia lakukan tadi mampu membuat kegaduhan.

"Tinggal sedikit Chanyeol-ssi" Kai hanya menunduk tak sanggup untuk beratatapan dengan _The most wanted Girl_ di sekolahnya yang saat ini berdiri tepat dihadapnnya, dengan sombong gadis yang dipanggil Chan-yeol itu duduk di meja milik kai menarik kerah seragam kai, hingga kai mendongak. Iris matanya yang kecoklatan dibalik bingkai kacamata itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kai sebenarnya tidak ketakutan atas kedatangan Chan-yeol dia malah bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol mampu mengusir secara tidak langsung makhluk menyeramkan yang mungkin saat ini berhasil mematahkan tangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Melihat wajah kai yang seperti ini membuat Chanyeol semakin menyeringai, dia berfikir mungkin kedatangannya berhasil mengagetkan dan menakuti kai. Wajah itu ...Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati mungkin ini alasan kenapa Chanyeol sangat menyukai mem _bully_ Kai. Kai itu penakut, lemah, dan sangat mudah dipermainkan.

Chanyeol dengan posisi tangan yang menarik kerah kai kemudian dia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kai. " Kau ...Aku tunggu disini dan HARUS sampai selesai, aku tak peduli CEPAT KERJAKAN!"

Telinga kai berdenging sesaat dia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tik ... Tik ... Tik ...Suara detik jam terus berputar. Mata hitam Chanyeol tak berhenti untuk memperhatikan Kai atau Kim jongin yang mengerjakan tugas miliknya dengan serius. Diam diam Chan-yeol terus memperhatikan tangan kai yang tampak aneh, seperti bekas cengkraman.

"Emmm Selesai Chanyeol-ssi" Kai segera berdiri dan menyerahkan PR Chanyeol.

Lamunan sejenak Chanyeol buyar, dia segera berdiri. Chanyeol sangat tinggi untuk ukuran yeoja, Kai yang hanya setinggi pundak Chanyeol harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

Chanyeol tidak segera mengambil bukunya,

"Akhhhh ...!" dia justru mencengkram pergelangan tangan kai yang memerah. Kai berteriak keras dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Makhluk aneh lagi heh ? ... Cih ...Sekarang aku semakin yakin jika kau seorang Skizofrenia. Kenapa tidak meminta bibimu yang miskin itu untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa hah !" bentakan Chanyeol membuat kai bungkam untuk melawan. Kai takut jika dia melawan maka Chanyeol akan menelanjanginya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kai hanya bisa menunduk.

"Maaf ...Chanyeol-ssi" lirih kai

*Ghost of Dark*

.

.

" _kau cantik ...Aku ingin terus bersamamu menikmatimu ... setiap malam Kai"_

Kai terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mimpi itu seakan terasa semakin nyata bahkan kai menggigil saat baru disadarinya tubuhnya tak memakai apapun. Kai sangat heran dengan apa yang dilalukannya saat tidur, dilihat sekekelilingya ternyata jendela kamarnya tak tertutup mungkin dia lupa dan terlalu lelah karena tadi sore hingga malam sibuk membantu , dengan selimut kai menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berjalan perlahan kearah jendela sebelum tertutup tiba-tiba tirai jendela itu tersibak dan sekelebat bayangan berlari cepat terlihat dibelakang kai.

Kai sadar, makhluk itu tapi Kai hanya menarik nafas dan menutup jendelanya kemudian berjalan perlahan di tempat tidurnya. Kai hanya duduk tubuhnya sangat lelah tapi entah mengapa jika ia tertidur maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kai bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa flat sederhana yang ditempatinya memiliki penghuni lain.

Kai tidak heran jika ada banyak kejanggalan saat 2 tahun tinggal disini, banyak sekali kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya, yang terparah saat Kai harus di bawa kerumah sakit karena bibinya menemukan tubuh Kai tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan penuh luka sayatan dan ceceran darah di kamar mandi. Tapi Kai tetap bertahan dan bungkam tentang peristiwa itu, hingga dokter memvonis bahwa kai seorang penderita Skizofrenia. Kai takut jika dia menceritakan teror yang dialaminya disebabkan oleh flat yang ditinggali Kai. Kai tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah bibinya karena tidak ingin merepotinya. Cukup tabungan yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya dapat membeli flat sederhana dan murah ini untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan sekolahnya kai bekerja pada Bibinya.

...*Ghost of Dark*

.

.

Disinilah Kai ...

Berdiri terpojok dengan dikelilingi beberapa yeoja diantaranya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Tao. Mereka berniat memberikan hukuman pada kai karena telah berani berdekatan dengan Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan. Jika dilihat Kai bukanlah mendekati Kris justru Namja populer itu dan teman-temanya sedang melakukan bullying terhadap Kai di kantin siang ini karena tidak sengaja menatap gerombolan Kris, hanya sederhana itu.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai yang berdiri ketakutan, tatapannya seakan ingin menelanjangi Kai. Ditelusurinya tubuh Kai dengan mata hitamnya yang kelam, kemudian dia menyeringai lebar saat terlintas ide gila.

"Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kau ..Tao. Kalian pergilah aku ingin memberi pelajaran untuk yeoja tak tahu diri ini" perintah Chanyeol mutlak. Tatapannya tak berpindah dari Ka, tanpa menoleh teman-temannya chanyeol memberikan perintah untuk meninggalkan dia berdua dengan Kai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Channie" Baekhyun yang penasaran mengangkat alisnya heran dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah Baekki, kita pergi saja tentu Chanyeol ingin privasi untuk memberikan hukuman pada Kai, Dia cemburu karena Kai mencuri sedikit perhatian Kekasihnya" Ucapan Luhan membuat ketiganya meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol berdua di halaman belakang sekolah.

Justru hal seperti ini yang ditakutkan oleh Kai, masih segar ingatannya saat Chanyeol lah yang menelanjanginya Bulan lalu kemudian diabadikannya di ponsel dan menjadikan ancaman untuk kai jika berani berbuat macam-macam.

Kai terus menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang dihadapnnya, sepertinya rumput di bawah kakinya lebih menarik dari wajah cantik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kesal diabaikan kemudian menarik wajah Kai mendekatkan padanya dan menubrukkan tubuh Kai pada Pohon di sampingnya. Perlahan wajah Chanyeol mengendus aroma tubuh Kai. Menelusuri leher kai yang memiliki kulit tan tapi terlihat lembut dan halus. Nafas Kai semakin memburu saat tangan Chanyeol yang satunya menelusupkan tangannya pada paha dan _Butt_ di balik rok seragam Kai. Dibaliknya tubuh kai secara paksa hingga kai memekik karena dadanya bersentuhan keras dengan Pohon didepannya. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kai menciumi leher Kai dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai menelusupkan jemarinya dibalik seragam Kai hingga menggoda puting payudara kai yang mulai mengeras. Tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam saat perlahan menelusupkan jari-jarinya di dalam rok meraba paha Kai dengan perlahan.

"Kai...Kenapa Kau menggoda Kris ku hem?!" Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan Chan-yeol itu hanya bungkam, Kai tidak habis fikir dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Jelas jelas Kai di bully oleh Kris bahkan Kris menyiramnya dengan Air jus hingga Kai tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya karena sibuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan berakhir di sini di raba-raba oleh Chanyeol.

Tubuh Kai yang hangat dan lembut membuat Chanyeol ketagihan untuk terus menyentuhnya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mempermainkan Kai karena ada Tao yang bersembunyi untuk merekam pelecahan yang dilakukannya pada Kai. Kai itu pendiam dan kaku bahkan Chanyeol tak melihat sedikitpun pancaran ketertarikan Kai pada Namja manapaun termasuk kris. Chanyeol berniat membuat berita besar bahwa Kai seorang Skizofrenia yang tergila-gila dengan kekasih Yuri (Lesbi) Khayalannya. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri seakan terlena dengan aroma Kai yang lembut dan tubuhnya yang sangat halusini.

Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh Kai yang meliuk lembut dan kini kulit Tan nya terekspose karena tindakannya itu. Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar saat Kai mendesah lirih akibat perlakuannya ini. Kenapa Kai tidak melawan Chanyeol ? Tentu saja Kai pernah menampar dan melawan bahkan melaporkan tindakannya pada Seosengnim. Tapi apakah mereka percaya , laki-laki mesum pun tak akan mau melecehkan bahkan melirik sedikitpun pada yeoja jelek kutu buku miskin macam Kai. Apalagi Chanyeol seorang princess di SM High School, seorang The Most Wanted Princess. Betapa naif nya Kai yang polos.

Di ingatnya kembali saat dirinya berhasil menelanjangi Kai beberapa waktu lalu

" _Hentikan ... Hentikan Chanyeol-ssi" Kai berusaha keras menghentikan tindakan Chanyeol yang berusaha melepas blazzer milkinya._

 _Plak...Plak...Plak ..._

 _Suara tamparan keras berkali-kali diterima oleh Kai saat dirinya mencoba melawan,Kai yang sama sekali tak merasa takut justru menatap tajam Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Kacamata Kai terjatuh akibat tamparan keras itu membuat pandangannya memburam tapi dapat Kai rasakan jika Chanyeol semakin menatap dirinya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah._

 _Kai ingin menangis, dirinya tak menyangka Chanyeol melakukan ini padanya. Kai ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol saat sepulang sekolah dimana dirinya dihadang oleh segerombolan preman dan Chanyeol menolongnya saat itu. Saat itu Chanyeol dan Kai masih kelas 3 Junior High School tapi mereka berbeda sekolah, Kai pikir Chanyeol adalah yeoja yang kuat dan baik, Kai mengagumi Chanyeol bahkan Kai ingin satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol saat SHS nanti. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari seseoarang yang pernah ditolongnya waktu itu adalah Kai._

 _Kai sedikit mendengar bisik-bisik bahwa Chanyeol marah karena Kai menerima perintah Sessongnim untuk menjadi tentor kris-kekasih Chanyeol_

 _Kai berhasil ditelanjangi oleh Chanyeol di bantu dengan teman-temaannya. Dia meringkuk ketakutakan dan menangisi nasibnya. Kai merasa sesak dan hatinya sakit. Kai ditinggalkan sendirian di dalam gedung kosong itu. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak padahal sudah 3 jam sejak kejadian mengerikan itu berlangsung. Kai sangat shock dan ketakutan, tubuh lemahnya tak mampu di gerakkan._

 _Kai tak menyedari karena hari sudah menunjukkan malam yang pekat. Tubuh kai seakan semakin dingin saat makhluk-makhluk itu mulai meraba tubuh telanjang kai yang tak berdaya._

...*Ghost of Dark*...

Kai merenung, sudah dua hari dirinya jatuh sakit sejak kejadian pelecehan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Bibinya baru datang menjenguknya, untuk membawakan makanan dan Obat. Kai tak ingin ke rumah sakit meskipun Bibi nya terus memaksnya, kai akan sangat ketakutan jika berada disana, tempat kedua setelah "Makam" yang paling Kai benci.

...

...

.

"Hei Channie ... apa yang kau lakukan dengan kutu buku itu? Kurasa aku tak melihatnya di sekolah 2 hari ini ?, dan kau tau aku sangat kerepotan tak ada yang bisa menyelesaikan PR-PR ku karena si jelek itu tak terlihat! Huft ...Dasar" Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang sibuk menilai penampilannya sebelum kencan mesranya dengan Kris.

"Hah ...apa yang aku lakukan? Uh ...kurasa aku tak melakukan apapun Baekki. Mungkin sedikit membuat perhitungan dengan si jelek itu" Chanyeol terkekeh menajawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Penampilan Chanyeol dengan dress hitam selutut tanpa memakai Bra dengan punggung yang terekspose indah, belahan dada yang rendah memperlihatkan betapa indahnya tubuh Chanyeol dilihat dari sisi manapun, begitupun rambut hitam panjangnya yang lurus sepunggung tergelung indah terlihat sangat berkelas, Chanyeol tampak sexy, elegan dan tentu saja berkelas. Chanyeol seperti – _Dark Angel_ \- malam ini.

"Baekki ...penampilanku keren kan?" Baekhyun meneliti penampilan Chanyeol yang sempurna seperti biasanya. "Perfect!" Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian pergi dari kamarnya menuju lantai pertama untuk bertemu sang pangeran –Kris-.

"Emmm Baekki ...tak apa kan aku tinggal, panggil Maid jika kau ingin sesuatu Okey ...Bye!" Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun yang terbiasa berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol seringkali menginap di kediaman Mansion keluarga Park.

...*Ghost of Dark*...

" _kau cantik ...Aku ingin terus bersamamu menikmatimu ... setiap malam Kai"_

Kai seketika terbangun saat sekali lagi mimpi itu datang kembali seakan tak pernah lelah.

Kai kembali menjalani hari-harinya, sepertinya 3 hari waktu yang cukup untuk bersembunyi, sedikit keberanian kali ini harus kai lakukan firasatnya kali ini sangat baik karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggunya,

Seorang yeoja semampai yang cantik dengan kulitan putih pucat yang mempesona berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para Princess dan Prince SM SHS. Berita tentang kedatangan siswi pindahan dari Perancis berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni SM SHS. Kai mendengar berita ini saat mendudukan diri di kelasnya. Seperti biasa mereka tak peduli dengan kehadiran Kai.

Kai kembali merenung tapi kemudian terusik saat kelas mendadak sepi mencekam, Kai merasa aneh kemudian mengalihkan perhatian setelah sebelumnya asik memandang ke arah jendela menuju kearah seseorang yeoja sempurna yang berdiri dengan anggun di depan kelas.

Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. Teriakan dari para siswa yang tak berkedip karena penampilan sempurna gadis itu, serta decakan malas dari para siswi karena ada saingan baru mereka yang terlihat sempurna.

Tapi hanya kai yang menyadari setelah melihat senyuman itu lebih mengerikan dari seorang Chanyeol...

Kai sejenak bungkam, mulutnya seakan kaku untuk membalas senyuman itu atau lebih tepatnya seringai.

"Hai Kim Jongin... my lovly pet" senyuman itu di akhiri dengan seriangai tajam

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Hai …

Aku kembali ….

Maaf pada reader yang udah capek ato mungkin udah lupa kali ya sama ff butut ini -_-

Mianhae ne … banyak hal yang terjadi ..dunia nyata itu melelahkan tau gg *curhat

Tapi karena kadang tiap bulan sekali selalu ada aja notice tentang uri reader yang pengen aku lanjut .. jadi ya udah aku lanjut aja lagian gg enak baca sesuatu yang gg bisa ketemu endingnya .. y kan ?/

Untuk Chapter 1 kemaren mungkin y .. ato bahkan banyak kesalahan typo ato bahkan aku salah nyebut penyakit yang diderita si Kai ini .. (Makasih udah kasih saran) aku lupa sepertinya ,…..

 _ ***Warning**_ : ini beneran peringatan untuk para reader di bawah umur y jangan sekali ataupun kepikiran buat baca beneran deh aku gg bohong …ini gga mendidik sama sekali –bow-

Aku sengaja koq buat ini jadi genre * _ **YURI**_ yang gag tau apa tu Yuri itu bukan yuri-nya snsd LOHHH - coba browsing ya ketikan genre yuri dalam manga pasti kalian bakalan tau ….

ya mungkin ada yang gg suka silahkan jangan sekalipun baca karena yang namanya jijik itu gg bisa di tolerir ya gag ?

Ok deh kelamaan ini basa basi busuk nya ^_^ silahkan ..

Happy reading …

Berita tentang kedatangan yeoja di kelas Kai segera tersebar di seluruh penjuru Sekolah atau bahkan sampai keluar Sekolah, karena memang sosoknya yang sangat sempurna,

.

.

.

*-Ghost Of Dark-*

.

.

.

"Sehun ?!" ….dengan mengerutkan alisnya yang cantik dan sempurna itu, Seorang Chanyeol yang merupakan gadis paling sempurna di SM SHS atau sekarang mungkin tersaingi dengan keberadaan siswi baru ini sedikit merasa terusik dengan kabar baru ini.

"ya Channie … -Sehun- ….dia, siswi pindahan baru itu, aku heran kenapa ada murid pindahan di pertengahan ajaran baru. Kau tau sesuatu Channie-ya ? Bagaimana kakekmu bisa menerima siswi baru itu ? Apa dia dari keluarga kaya seperti kita ?" Baekhyun sangat penasaran menunggu dengan sabar jawaban yang akan di berikan sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyingkirkan segera gadis ini Chanyeol ! kudengar Dia sangat cantik dan –"

"Untuk apa aku harus menyingkirkannya Lu …?. Itu akan terlihat kentara …dia pasti akan tau siapa aku ! Tao-ya ..bisakah aku minta bantuanmu ?"

Ketiga gadis cantik ini menatap heran dengan rencana baru apa yang ingin Chayeol ciptakan.

"Beritahu aku apa saja yang perlu aku tahu tentang anak baru ini –maksudku- ?!"

"Sehun ?"

"ya benar sehun …aku ingin tahu siapa dia, keluarga atau apapun, okey ?"

"Baiklah" Tao segera menghubungi informan favoritnya untuk melaksanakan keinginan Chanyeol.-

-*Ghost Of Dark*-

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kai terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang karena pandangan Sehun yang terasa akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Mata itu menatap intens Kai seperti serigala lapar. Kai merasa bahwa Sehun bukan lah gadis biasa.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Bel pelajaran terakhir bordering, Kai dengan terburu-buru segera mengemasi barang-barang dan secepat kilat keluar dari sekolah. Kai seolah tergesa-gesa karena merasa terus diawasi oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat kepergian Kai yang melewati gerbang sekolah dari lantai 2.

.

.

.

"Kai ?!" Suara bisikan Luhan yang cukup didengar oleh Chanyeol, menghentikannya untuk memoles make up pada wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan juga melihat kepergian Kai dari Lantai 2, Kai sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Kai masuk hari ini" Tao yang asyik dengan gadget miliknya menginterupsi keheningan yang sejenak menyelimuti keempat gadis ini.

"Mungkin dia takut olehmu Channie-ya" Baekhyun yang sengaja memasang wajah memelas melirik ketiga sahabatnya. "Atau mungkin kita kita berempat ?"

Gelakan tawa segera pecah diantara mereka, tidak menyangka kai si kutu buku itu seperti melarikan diri dari cengkaraman keempat singa bertina ini.

"Kenapa aku lupa dengan Kai-ku yang tidak berguna, hanya karena siswi pindahan itu ? Ck .. Sepertinya besok adalah hari dimana aku harus memberikan sapaan pada Kai …yang malang! Benarkan ? …" Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan make up-nya memberikan ide brilliant.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat kepayahan setelah sebelumnya berlari dari halte setelah turun dari Bus ke kedai Bibinya. Senyuman ramah dari Paman dan Bibi Kim menyambut Kai setelah kai meletakkan semua barang bawaannya.

"Sepertinya kedainya sangat ramai, Bi!"

"ya, kamu benar sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu ? Bibi tak tau kalau kamu ke sekolah hari ini, Seharusnya kamu mampir sebelum berangkat Kai, agar Bibi bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukmu,"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, cukup sudah kebaikan Bibi terlalu banyak bagi Kai, disambut hangat bagi Kai sudah merasa sangat bersyukur.

Kai sibuk membantu Bibi Kim untuk melayani para pelanggan kedai yang sangat ramai, Kai sekilas memang terlihat tidak menarik karena kulit hitam dan kacamata serta rambut coklat ikalnya yang berantakan, tapi percayalah banyak pelanggan yang sangat menyukai keramahan dan senyuman kai yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada teman-temannya di sekolah.

.

.

.

Mata emerald itu terus mengawasi Kai dari kejahuan seakan bisa menembus dinding dimana kai sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan, seringai tipis terlihat di bibir indahnya. Dia tak menyangka secepat ini menemukan gadis itu. Jantungnya seakan berdetak, cengkaraman tangannya membuat pagar besi yang dipegangnya sekejab meleleh.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam tepat Kai tiba di flat sederhana miliknya, segera setelah tiba Kai memberihkan diri setelah aktivitas seharian yang benar-benar melelahkan.

Bayangan hitam itu muncul kembali, berdiam diri di sudut tempat dimana kai tak menyadari keberadaannya, tetesan darah perlahan menetes membasahi ruangan flat milik kai.

Kai keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya, dan mendudukan diri di meja kecil serbaguna yang selalu kai gunakan untuk makan belajar dan banyak hal termasuk saat ini, kai menyandarkan kepalanya, pikirannya melayang memikirkan pertemuannya dengan sehun. Kai sangat yakin aura yang dimilki gadis itu adalah aura jahat dan membuat kai meremang setelah memikirkannya. Kai masih dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dan secara tak sadar, tangannya yang lentik menyentuh foto yang tertempel di mejanya.

"Chanyeol" Bisik Kai yang terdengar karena kesunyian malam. Air matanya perlahan menetes, rasa sakit yang menyesakkan tak mampu di jelaskan olehnya.

"Setidaknya kau mau melihatku meskipun saat ini engkau masih membenciku, Chan-ah" Kai sangat sadar bahwa dia hanyalah pengagum rahasia Chanyeol,

Salahkan Chanyeol dengan auranya yang mendominasi itu mampu melindungi Kai dari mahluk tak kasat mata yang berniat mengambil jiwanya, meskipun saat itu Chanyeol secara tak sadar telah menolongnya. Akibat pertemuan itu chanyeol selalu merasa aneh dengan kai, dia melihat kai seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu hal yang bahkan tak terlihat ia pikir Kai adalah gadis gila penderita Skizofernia yang selalu berdelusi akan hal-hal aneh dan menyeramkan. Tapi dia salah …

Kai bukanlah penderita Skizofrenia, bukan gadis gila seperti yang orang lain kira. Kai adalah gadis menarik, menarik bagi makhluk tak kasat mata beraura hitam. Setiap hari dia selalu memasang wajah tenang meskipun benaknya ingin menjerit saat makhluk-mahluk itu menikmati _Aura_ yang dimilkinya.

Kai pun menyadari dengan sesosok bayangan hitam yang entah berada dimana selalu mengawasinya sejak dirinya tinggal di flat ini, tapi Kai akan tetap tenang selama mahluk itu hanya menyentuh sedikit dari tubuhnya di saat dia tertidur. Meskipun bukan mahluk itu yang selalu memberikan mimpi-mimpi mengerikan setiap malam.

-*Ghost Of Dark*-

" _kau cantik ...Aku ingin terus bersamamu menikmatimu ... setiap malam Kai"_

Kai seketika terbangun dengan wajah lelah saat berulang kali mimpi itu datang kembali seakan tak pernah lelah.

.

.

.

Kai telah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana kelasnya berada, langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar teriakan dari para siswi dan siswa yang yang tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan keempat gadis paling popular di SM SHS telah berdiri tepat di depan kelas Kai. Kai dengan gugup berjalan perlahan ke kelasnya, tangannya memegang erat tas selempangan yang warnanya kusam dan kumal itu. Kai hampir bernafas lega saat keempat gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaanya tapi sepertinya harapannya sia-sia saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, "Chan..Chan Nnnyeol-ssi" suara Kai yang terbata semakin membuat Chanyeol besar kepala karena berhasil menakuti siswi malang di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tak tau kalo kau … masuk 2 hari ini, hem. Kupikir seharusnya Kau menemuiku kemaren?" Suara Chanyeol yang memang merdu itu membuat Kai terpaku wajahnya memerah yang terlihat samar karena kulit-Tan-nya Jika seandainya posisi kai bukan lah seorang yang ter-bully mungkin Kai akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung. Tapi saying nasibnya tak sebaik itu.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita, Kai. Kuharap kau tidak menghabiskan kesabaranku atau –" tanpa seorang pun menyadari tangan Chanyeol yang bebas telah berada di di balik tas selempang itu meremas butt kai.

"Maafkan aku Canyeol-ssi" ..Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya karena remasan tangan Chanyeol sangat kuat karena kukunya yang panjang terasa menembus kulitnya.

"Bagus …, temui aku sepulang sekolah. Kim … Jong ..in!" Kai segera tersentak bukan karena nafas Chanyeol yang berbisik seduktif ditelinganya saat membisikkan kata-kata itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu tentang nama aslinya

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan ketiga sahabatnya segera pergi meninggalkan kai menuju ke kelasnya, Kai yang masih shock tampak tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah melihat detail kejadian yang di alami kai termasuk pelecehan yang kai terima dari Chanyeol diantara kerumunan siswa siswi.

.

.

.

"Hai …" Kai terkejut saat ini karena ia pikir hanya dirinya yang berada di westafel toilet putri, sebelum tiba-tiba sehun datang mengejutkannya.

"Sehunn-ssi?"

"tak perlu terkejut Kim jong in –"

"Siapa kau ? bagaimana kau tau nama ku?" Kai segera menyela saat tahu kalau Sehun tahu nama aslinya.

"Hahaha, eHm bagaimana aku tak tahu nama mu jika _mereka_ selalu mengrubunimu seperti lalat dan menyebut nama aslimu."

"mereka ?"

"Awalnya aku sangat kecewa dengan orangtuaku saat aku harus dikirm ke sekolah ini, tapi _well_ aku tak menyangka ada hal yang sangat menarik disini" , dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman Kai mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu Sehun selesai berbicara meskipun ada ribuan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Kai .. atau Kim jong in adalah seorang santapan mahluk halus, ya kan ?"

"a .. a .. apa mau mu" kai tak mampu menyembunyikan ketakutannya saat gadis di depannya ini tahu siapa dirinya.

"tenang kai … aku hanya sedikit tertarik padamu" , kai terus mengawasi gerakan sehun yang perlahan berjalan mengelilinginya memperhatikan penuh minat setiap detail tubuh kai.

"aku pikir manusia sepertimu sangat langka, tapi aku tak menyangka bertemu dengan salah satunya" kekehan ringan dari sehun membuat kai semakin penasaran dengan maksud di balik pernyataan sehun.

"aku bukan lah santapan mereka jika kau ingin aku menjelaskan siapa aku, Sehun" Kai akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suara setelah banyak hal berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Sehun menatap tertarik pada kai menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan.

Tbc …

Udah segitu dlu ya mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ..

See u next Chap …

Happy Ramadhan ..


End file.
